Una triste victoria
by MissJms230
Summary: El Universo 7 ganó el torneo del poder, todo era felicidad...Pero Whis recibe una inesperada llamada y aquella felicidad por la victoria se desvanece, solo tuvieron una triste victoria.


Los guerreros más fuertes del Universo 7 se encontraban en la plataforma del Torneo del poder, en ella se encontraban Goku y Vegeta, los dos saiyajines mas poderosos y un guerrero del Universo 11… Jiren. El guerrero gris le estaba dando una paliza a los saiyajin y eso que ambos se encontraban con la transformación del Ultra Instinto, aún así no podían dañar al guerrero del U11. Decididos a ganar, los saiyan utilizaron su última opción… los pendientes Potara, de ahí nació Vegetto con la transformación del Ultra Instinto, el guerrero perfecto. Cuando hizo acto de aparición los dioses temblaron con su ki divino, semejante al de los ángeles e hizo que ambos Zenos se cayeran de sus asientos impactados ante el increíble guerrero que acababa de aparecer. Se dio una batalla legendaria donde el U7 salió vencedor. Abrazos y sonrisas habían en todos lados, incluso cuando Vegeta y Gokú se separaron, este último abrazo al primero que desató la furia y vergüenza del otro , Kakarotto solo río. Pero… había una cosa que tenía intrigado a Vegeta, no sabía como se encontraba su familia, para el había sido una eternidad el tiempo que pasó lejos de ella, necesitaba abrazarlos, estuvo todo el tiempo pensando en como se encontraban, quería contarle a su hijo cuantos guerreros poderosos derrotó, quería abrazar a su pequeña hija y por último quería besar a Bulma, el tiempo que pasó fuera de su casa la extrañó como nunca. Todo era felicidad en las gradas hasta que Whis recibió una inesperada llamada…

-¡Señora Bulma! Que inesperada llamada le informo a usted que salimos victoriosos y en un rato más nos dirigiremos a la Tierra- mientras Whis hablaba Vegeta se comenzaba a acercar a el, de pronto el ángel se interrumpe a si mismo porque se percata de la sangre que comienza a chorrear en la cabeza de la peliazul -¡Que le ha pasado!- gritó sorprendido, solo hizo que Vegeta apurara el paso y los demás se distrajeran y se giraran hacia donde Whis se encontraba asombrados ante semejante grito

-Whis… no tengo mucho tiempo…- comenzó a toser sangre y en ese momento se escuchan fuertes rugidos semejantes a los de un gorila cabreado, de pronto llega Vegeta y se pone mas pálido que un muerto al ver a su esposa sangrando dejándolo en shock, luego la señal se comenzó a entrecortar y Bulma habló mientras los rugidos se oían cada vez más cerca -Vegeta…Bra...- el transmisor se comenzó a distorsionar -No… mates- luego mostró a Bulma sonriendo y susurró unas últimas palabras -Te amo- y la pequeña pantalla en el bastón de Whis se volvió negra luego se escuchó una gran pisada, pasó un segundo y el bastón de Whis perdió la comunicación. Hubo un largo silencio y Vegeta se tiró al suelo de rodillas con la mirada perdida y comenzó a gritar, su ki se elevó comenzando a destruir todo a su alrededor. Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro hasta que una mano tomo su hombro, era Gokú con su expresión más seria

-Vamos- dijo sin más y prosiguió a colocar sus dedos en la frente y centrarse en el ki de Goten o Trunks, cuando localizó a Gotenks su preocupación ascendió y desapareció. Quedaron boquiabiertos con lo que se encontraron con la ciudad a medio destruir, pero lo que más los impactó fue ver a un ozaru gigante color celeste y Gotenks tratando de combatirlo. La fusión se percató de la presencia de Gokú y Vegeta y se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, pero el Príncipe Saiyajin dirigió la mirada hacia otro lado percatándose del cadáver de Bulma tirado en el suelo, se aproximó a el en un movimiento rápido y lo estrechó entre sus brazos mientras el ozaru cabreado se acercaba a ellos. Este sin ningún temor abrazaba el cadáver de la peliazul con lágrimas recorriéndole el rostro, la bata de científica de ella se encontraba ensangrentada y su rostro también, de pronto recordó algo… su pequeña hija… luego dirigió la mirada al ozaru y comprendió todo en ese momento, Gokú y Gotenks ya estaban al lado de el. Vegeta seguía con cara de asombro por lo que entendió y solo le dijo una frase a Gokú

-Kakarotto… córtale la cola- sus palabras fueron frías. Gokú en un movimiento rápido cortó la cola del simio y este comenzó a tomar forma humana que cada vez se hacía más pequeña… Vegeta temía lo peor y cuando terminó de destransformarse su miedo se volvió realidad, una pequeña bebé de cabellos azules dormía plácidamente en los escombros. Vegeta dejó el cadáver en el suelo cuidadosamente y se levantó, prosiguió a cargar ki en su mano derecha, lo suficiente para desintegrar a su hija pero una voz lo detuvo

-¡Vegeta no!- era la misma Bulma que hablaba del más allá -Estoy con Dende el me guiará con Enmadaiosama no tengo mucho tiempo, ni se te ocurra matar a Bra por favor debes entrenarla, ya que tiene una rara condición, se regenera de todas las heridas rápidamente, ¿por qué crees que Gotenks no le pudo hacer nada? ¿Por qué crees que se le regeneró la cola de un día para otro? , cuídala con tu vida te lo ruego y también a Trunks, quédate con él en estos momentos perder una madre es muy difícil así que dale el afecto que necesita… Te esperaré en el más allá-

-¡Nada de que te esperaré Bulma! Te reviviré con las esferas del dragón a como de lugar-

-No Vegeta- lo interrumpió Goku -No la podrás revivir, ella tuvo una muerte natural ¿Por qué crees que no he revivido a mi querido abuelo en todo este tiempo? Yo mismo lo maté de la misma manera que Bra mató a Bulma así que no la podremos revivir-

-¿¡Una muerte natural es que te mate un simio gigante!? Me importa una mierda las leyes de las esferas ¡te voy a revivir Bulma!- gritó Vegeta con los ojos vidriosos

-Hay Vegeta no seas tonto por favor recuerda que siempre estaré en tu corazón, una última cosa que te repetiré, perdona a Bra, ella todavía no es consiente de lo que hace, es solo una bebé, no me mató porque ella quería y por favor quiérela como yo la hubiera querido, me tengo que ir, por último, Trunks si me escuchas te quiero con mi vida y…Te amo Vegeta- dicho lo último cortó la comunicación, Gotenks ya se había separado y Trunks lloraba desconsoladamente y Goten intentaba calmarlo, Vegeta seguía en absoluto silencio, luego sin decir nada levantó a su pequeña hija y la acurrucó entre sus brazos, sabiendo que esa pequeña iba ser el recuerdo y la viva imagen de su difunta madre, esa que años atrás encendió una chispa que entibió su frío corazón abriéndole paso a los sentimientos y jamás la olvidaría a ella ni lo que ella hizo en él. Fin


End file.
